The Infection
by Rose7031
Summary: What happens when the secret underground race of vampires becomes infected with a zombie virus and end up coming to the surface when they run out of a food source and how will Rose survive and what happens when she meets a knight in shining armour. OOC and This is a story I am thinking of turning into a book and turned in into a VA story to ask what you think so far.
1. Chapter 1

Dear everyone who reads my other stories I need to tell you the truth of what has happen so if it happens again you know I am depressed and suicidal and now my grandmother has liver cancer and my dad is breathing down my neck pointing out everything I am doing wrong and only yells at me and so I need you to know that there may be a chance I will leave and never come back. So happy news is I need you all to tell me what you think and please be honest I really need some constructive criticism because I am stuck and I only have been working on this for a day and it is bugging me that I can't figure the next part out :) Enjoy.

~M

A human girl name Amy had a deadly virus coursing through her veins that had yet to be discovered when unsuspecting vampires capture her as a feeder the virus contaminated their blood cells and turned them into deadly vampire-zombie hybrids. In their search for blood and brains they left a string of infected vampires in their wake by leaving the brain partially intact the virus spreads and soon it became an outbreak. two years later almost every vampire had become infect and a lucky few who left beleive they managed to escaped the virus but these hungry hybrids found a way to get to the surface and on a normal busy day they attacked infect hundreds of fleeing civilians who had no way of defending themselves.

In the midst of the chaos a girl who was said to be insane because of her love for preparing for a apocolypse had a plan. Rose raced to her care narrowly missing the the man who lunged for her leaving him to be another person's problem hopping into her car and starting it up she plowed through the crowd wincing as she ran over the infected and the uninfected but she needed to get out of there. She raced down the well known streets to her home pulling into the garage she hurriedly shuts the do and races to her room to grab her emergency kit looking for her parent who must have not been home when it started. Rose grabbed her cellphone and called Marie. "Marie it's happening I'm coming to get you you need to stay safe until I get there" She said panickedly as she popped her trunk throwing in extra gas and supplies they would need. She hopped in and opening the garage and racing out to try and save her best friend.

She drove no floored it up Marie's driveway not wait for her car to completely stop she hops out racing up to the door bursting into the house "Marie!" she called out. A body plowed into hers and Rose flew down with a gasp. Rose twisted to see it was Marie but her eyes were a deep maroon shade and rimmed with violet she bared her teeth at Rose. "Marie no," Rose cried as she held Marie away from her. Marie clawed at Rose growling at her. "Bang" the sound of the gunshot rang through the house as Marie's fell lifelessly onto Rose. "R-r-r-r-ose is th-th-that you?" the voice of Marie's younger sister Alice trembled as she asked. Rose pushed the...Marie's body off of her and sat up to see the 12 year old girl who would never hurt a fly with a gun in her hand aimed at Rose's head.

"Alice sweetheart I am so sorry you had to see that and I wish I could say you will never need to shoot someone again but I would be lying," Rose told her holding her arms out to comfort Alice. The little girl ran to her and Rose could feel her tiny body shaking from Alice's uncontrollable sobbing. "We need to leave." Rose whispers picking Alice up and grabbing the gun off the floor. They went to Alice's room and grab some clothing putting them into a bag and grabbing a few cans and bottles of water from the kitchen before going to the car. Alice sat in the front with Rose staring out the window at the home she used to live in before her family was….killed. The colors flew by as they sped off "Alice um...what happened?" Rose questioned carefully.

"Well after you called...I think we heard a huge crash and Marie told me to hide in a closet and gave me the g-g-gun." Alice started to stutter, "An-and then I-I heard scratching at the d-d-door and gr-gr-growling."

Rose grabbed Alice's hand "I'm so sorry Alice" she whispered a tear falling down her cheek.

"It's not your fault we need to let it go," Alice said sternly, "I want us to survive and from the movies I have seen I know emotional baggage won't help, so we won't get attached to anyone but each other." Rose looked at her wide-eyed before nodding and focusing back on the road. Turning on the radio Alice searched for a newscast of some sort explaining this but nothing came up.

"Rose?" Alice asked as they took a sharp turn trying not to hit a man in their way.

"Yes." Rose answered shutting of the radio.

"Why do they have fangs but eat brains and blood? I mean I think that they drink blood I know they eat brains and the bite mark on Marie's neck makes me believe blood is in their diet." Alice rambled.

"How do you know they eat brains?" Rose questioned slamming the brakes on jolting their bodies forward.

"Mom and Dads brains were eaten." Alice sighed sadly, "Now drive women!" Rose rolled her eyes and started to drive again drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Um…So where should we go maybe a foreign country?" Rose asked hopping there would be a chance she could travel to Russia. Alice hummed in thought before Rose's stomach grumbled loudly making them both giggle. Rose reached into the backseat grabbing 2 apples and throwing one at Alice. "Eat up kiddo," Rose smiles at her.

"Rose!" Alice screams.

I hoped you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed Alice age to 14 and you will find out more about her later on in the story**

Rose slams on the break as a boy runs out in front of the car. He holds his hands up to show he means no harm and walks up to the window. "Hey," he calls out and Rose rolls down the window, "I know this may seem a little rude but I really need a ride to any place but here please."

Rose sighs, "Name?"

"Eddie it's Eddie" he replies hope she can help him.

"Eddie Castiel" Alice gasps looking at him for the first time.

"Alice thank god you're okay I thought you were in the school when it was over run." Eddie says looking her up and down to see if anything had happened to her.

"No I stayed home today so I missed it," she tells him looking down at her hands, "can he come with please Rose."

"Fine get your ass in before I really run you over." Rose says unlocking the doors and Eddie climbs in. Alice wiggles into the back seat with him pulling him into the death grip she calls a hug. "I thought I would never see you again" she sobbed into his chest and he rocked her back and forth.

"I would have never stopped looking for you even if it killed me" he whispers to her kissing her forehead.

"Um touching moment but I need you to pass me a water and you missy," she says pointing at Alice,"have some explaining to do!" Eddie passes her a water and Alice snuggles into his chest trying to hid from Rose.

"No!" she says but it comes out muffled and Rose just pokes her until she turns to her.

"Um I guess we're a couple or something now" Eddie say even though it comes out as more of a question Alice nodded and blushed. Rose smiled and started the car up again taking off into the now unknown place they used to call home.

 **So that leaves 2 people for Rose to fall in love with**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I need help I have major writers block and would love if someone wanted to help me with Ideas cause you ppl are awesome


End file.
